Unforgivable Circumstances
by LittleMissCracker12
Summary: Hermione hasn't received a letter from anyone. Not Ginny, Ron nor Harry. What has she done? Or what has happened to them? DRAMIONE, Eighth Year, she's Head Girl, he's Head Boy. Yeah, sounds pretty samey doesn't it? Well, I shall twist and turn it to make it unique, like myself. xx
1. No Letters

**AN: Yes, I am starting another story. No, I am not abandoning The Spirit Lives On. I just had this story in my brain for a while now. Thanks to all who read, follow, review and/or favourite! Those are what I write for in the first place :-) ~~LittleMissCracker**

**CHAPTER 1: No Letters **

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own the HP series. They belong to J K Rowling! I have no Beta...Yet :-P **

Hermione Granger stared out of her bedroom window for the fourth time in two minutes. She squinted her eyes, desperate to see an owl. Anything from anybody.

She sighed heavily and placed down her book on her desk, rubbing her eyes. It was the 28th of August, a mere four days until she would be back at Hogwarts for her eighth year. She smiled slightly, before silently summoning the letter she had received in early July, from Professor McGonagall.

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger,  
The Second Bedroom,  
Hillcrest Dental Practice,  
Hampstead,  
London. _

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will indeed be offering an Eighth Year, to many who did not return to complete their N.E.W.T.S. As I am sure you are aware, N.E.W.T.S are a vital point in your magical education, and many Ministry employers will refuse you if you have not completed them. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. _

_Kind Regards, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Of course, Hermione had jumped at the chance to complete her NEWT's. The Ministry had sent her a letter, informing her she would be welcomed at the Auror office. She scoffed and had threw it straight in the bin.

Hermione checked outside of her bedroom window again. Still nothing. She wasn't surprised. If Harry, Ron nor Ginny invited her to the Burrow yet, she knew she wouldn't be invited. She sighed, blinking back tears. None of the Weasley's had wrote to her all summer. What had she done?

Her father called cheerfully up the stairs to her. ''Mione, Rose and Kathy have arrived!' Hermione smiled at the sound of his voice.  
Luckily, Hermione and Ron had been able to track down Wendell and Monica Wilkins. It was pretty easy, since they had decided to set up a bar in Austrailia. Mr and Mrs Granger had been horrorified about what had been going on in the Wizarding World, but luckily very supportive of Hermione's decision on modifying their memories.

'Hermione?'

'Coming Dad!' she called, before eventually moving away from her bedroom window and casting a glance at herself in the mirror, scowling at her reflection.


	2. Thank Goodness for Muggles

**Chapter 2: Thank Goodness for Muggles**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows: Faliine, GottaGetBackUp, DoriSG1994, djvicvic7 and kk1999! Please R AND R. Love you xx ~LittleMissCracker **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, J K Rowling does! x**

Thank goodness for her Muggle friends. They knew nothing of her being a war hero, or attending Hogwarts. To them, she was just plain old Hermione, the bookworm who attended boarding school and only came home during the holidays.  
Her Dad opened the door carefully, instantly checking for Death Eaters. Hermione smiled at him reassuringly and he opened the door wide.

''Mione!' a brunette squealed, hurling herself at Hermione. 'How come you didn't come home? Studying again?' the girl exclaimed reproachfully. Hermione grinned.

'You know me, Rose.'

Rose Harris had been Hermione best friend since primary school. She was quite small for a seventeen year old, but painstakingly thin. Even though she ate like a dragon when she came to stay at Hermione's. Her green eyes twinkled wickedly as she broke away from Hermione.

'Yes Mione, that's the trouble. You study too hard!' her other best friend piped up, exasperated. Hermione grinned and they hugged each other tightly.

'Kath, I'm fine. Honest!' Kathy Harris, Rose's non-identical twin, rolled her eyes. Unlike her twin, she was tall and fairly plump. She had blonde hair, but bright green eyes like Rose.

'Anyway, what've you two been up to?' Hermione asked curiously, dragging them to the living-room sofa. They grinned and collapsed on it in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down gracefully in between them.

'Well, I'm going to college now, of course...' Kathy started immediately. Hermione opened her mouth to form a question, but Rose cut across her.

'Ugh, I don't want Kath telling you about college, she'll never shut up! The point is, we now both have boyfriends!' Rose squealed again. Kathy bowed her head, blushing furiously.

'Well, yeah. We do.' Hermione gasped, instantly interested.

'Who?!' she asked, nudging them both.

'Well, you know last summer we told you about Ben White?' said Rose conversationally, leaning forwards.

'Oh yeah, we met up with him and his friends down the cafe.'

'Oh, I forgot about that!' Rose said, laughing. 'Well, I'm dating him.'

'And Kath? What about you?' Kathy, who had returned to her normal skin tone, blushed again, smiling foolishly.

'I'm dating Bobby Fenwick.' she mumbled. Hermione burst out laughing.

'The boy who bit my Dad?'

'Erm...'

'Yes, Katherine, he did.' Rose teased. Her twin glared at her, making Rose and Hermione laugh again.

'Anyway. Hermione, what about you? You can't tell me their isn't one boy you're attracted to.' Kathy said. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

'Well, last year, I kind of snogged Ron. You know, the redhead I showed you a picture of.'

'Oooh Hermione! Tell us more, tell us more!' the twins sang in unison. Hermione tutted good-naturedly.

'Anyway, he wanted a relationship. But it was a heat of the moment thing and I think of him as a brother. I rejected him.' Hermione hung her head, watching the others reactions. Wait, was that why Harry, Ginny nor Ron had written this summer? Because of that?

'Ooh 'Mione, a cold-hearted princess! Wherever did you learn it from?!' Kathy asked, feigning innocence.

'That would be from me, sis.' replied Rose happily. Kathy rolled her eyes, sighing.

''Mione, what about that guy you hate? Drado Lalmoy?' Kathy asked, curiously. Hermione frowned.

'Draco Malfoy, and no, he's a complete idiot. He's likely to end up a criminal anyway, or addicted to drugs.'

'Yes, but he's so handsome! The only drug he'll be on is the Love Drug!' the twins laughed. Hermione scowled.  
She had taken a Muggle photograph just outside Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the last day of their sixth year. Unfortunately, the picture not only photographed Harry, Luna, Neville and the Weasleys, but also Draco Malfoy scowling in the background. The twins couldn't get over the fact he was so handsome, something which even Hermione had agreed with.

Hermione, desperate to change the topic of conversation, pointed to the kitchen.

'Want something to eat? Mini pizza's?'

'Why 'mini'? Are you accusing us of being fat, Miss Granger?' Rose scowled playfully. Hermione sighed and pushed her friend. Rose pushed back, harder, laughing. They both narrowed their eyes at one another. Kathy closed her eyes briefly, amused but exasperated.

'Oh God.'

This was war.


	3. Unexpected Letter

**Unexpected Letter**

**AN: Sorry its so short, the next will be a lot longer. Love to you for reading this. Did every have a good Christmas and New Year? I know I did! x**

The wrestle war between Rose and Hermione lasted about half an hour. Kathy desperately tried to keep them apart long enough to have another conversation. Naturally, this technique had no effect whatsoever. Eventually, Kathy used her considerable strength to push them both onto the sofa, before sitting in between them roughly.

'Now, behave!' she said sternly to them. Hermione and Rose sniffed, before laughing again. They sat in silence for a moment, then she heard it. Tapping.

'One moment!' she said quickly, rising immediately. Hermione bounded up the stairs, taking it two at a time. Her Dad pressed himself up against the wall, avoiding a collision.

'Sorry! That's an owl and I don't want them to hear it.'

'OK. I'll put the mini pizza's in.'

Hermione nodded, and swung into her bedroom smoothly. A hazel Screech owl sat on her desk, hooting impatiently and held his leg out to her.

'Right, sorry, sorry! Hold still!' she whispered to it. The moment the letter was off of his leg, he flew briskly out of the window again. Hermione sighed and turned the letter over to unstick the seal. The _Black family crest. _Hermione paused, staring at it, mouth open. She gathered up every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and proceeded to open the letter.

'HERMES!' Rose's voice made her jump violently.

'I'll be down in a minute, you two can start eating!' she called down the stairs to them. Hermione ripped the letter away from its envelope.

_Granger,_

_I'm Head Boy this year. Just thought you should know so by the time you see me in the Heads compartment, you may have calmed down slightly._

_See you in the mentioned compartment,_

_D Malfoy_

Hermione stared again, dumbfounded, before snorting. She hadn't had her 'Head Girl announcement' yet. So that meant that it obviously wasn't her. That also meant that she wouldn't have to put up with him all year, either. She laughed merrily, before jumping to her feet and racing down the stairs.

Little did she know that the owl carrying the announcement was flying directly to her bedroom window.


	4. The Unwanted Letter

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Unwanted Letter **

**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.  
AN: This chapter I dedicate to suchafangirl8998, who made me grin like a crazy kid in the review and PM's. Also, to those who follow and favourite: I LOVE YOU. ~ LilMissCracker**

The girls lay on their stomachs in front of the television, singing along to Grease, until Rose's mobile phone rang.

'Hello? Yes. Yes. No. Okay. Right. Fine. Yes, its fine. Yes, we'll head on over. Yes. Okay. Mum, seriously. Fine. Bye. Bye...BYE!' Hermione rose her eyebrows at her.

'What's up?'

'Mum. She needs us.' she replied grumpily. Kathy sighed.

'Did she say what for?' Kathy said, stretching.

'No. I swear she doesn't want us to have friends or anything.'

'Thats a little unfair. You know she's been feeling ill since the operation.' Kathy replied. Rose sighed and got up.

'I'm sorry Hermione.'

'Don't be! Can I walk you there? I need some fresh air after all.'

'That would be great! Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. I need to go to the corner shop afterwards.' The last bit was a lie. She actually needed to go to Diagon Alley, to get her robes lengthened for the new school term.

Rose and Kathy nodded enthusiastically.

'We'll wait by the door.' they said, as Hermione rushed upstairs to grab her leather bag (which subsequently had a Undectable Extension Charm on it) and proceeded to grab her old robes from the wardrobe and stuff them into the bag. Her eyes flew around the room, resting on an un-opened letter on her desk.  
She somehow knew what is was, and incidentally, where it was from.

'Shit!' she swore, exasperated. To be Head Girl was all she had ever wanted, but never, _never_ with Draco Ferret Malfoy being Head Boy.

'Do my ears detect foul language, Miss Granger?' her Dad called through the crack of her door.

'Sorry, I just...stubbed my toe.' she said shortly, opening the door defiantly.

'Right...' he said, trailing off. Hermione sighed again.

'I'm Head Girl.' she muttered. Her Dad's face broke out into a wide smile.

'Thats fantastic! Whose Head Boy? Harry, Ron?'

'No. Draco Malfoy.'

'Oh.' Hermione had told them everything about him and his Death Eater buddies. And him calling her a 'Mudblood'. This year would be no different.

'Exactly.' they stood in silence for a moment, and both jumped when they heard a voice downstairs.

'Anytime soon would be great, you know!' called Rose, promptly snorting with laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes and her Dad grinned. They both walked down the stairs together, to find Rose and Kathy both leaning up against the wall.

'I'll be back later, I'm going to drop these two off and then go shopping.' she said to her Dad, shooting him a knowing look. He nodded and shooed them out onto the porch, closing the door behind them. Kathy grinned.

'I love your Dad, I really do.'

'So do I.' said Hermione quietly. Rose rounded on her, lips pursed.

' 'These two'? You make us sound like bad-behaved children.'

'Well, you are.'

'I'm never bad-behaved!'

'I beg to differ, Rose.'

The two girls squabbled, Kathy walking between them, sighing. ' So immature.' she muttered, smiling fondly.  
As the girls rounded the corner, Hermione heard a slight popping behind them. She whirled around, hand clutched on her wand. Nobody.

'Whats up with you, 'Mione? You're so jumpy.'

'Sorry, caffeine tends to do that to me.' she lied smoothly, turning to face their concerned faces again. She hastily changed the subject. 'Where are we and why have we stopped?'.

'We're home, Hermione. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer.' Kathy said softly. Rose eyed the house warily. Kathy sighed and pounced on her back, succeeding in pushing her twin towards the front door.

'KATHY! You nearly killed me! Anyway, make sure you write us. And try to hook-up with that Malfoy guy, eh? I'd like to know what he's like, you know...' Rose said, smiling innocently. Hermione snorted and waved to them. Sure.  
She spun around on her heel, making sure to walk well away from public view, before clutching her wand and Apparating straight into the Leaky Cauldron.


	5. Diagon Alley Part I

**CHAPTER FIVE: Diagon Alley Part I**

**AN: I love you, all of you, for reviewing, favouriting and following. Please do the same for this chapter! xxx ~LMC**

Hermione blinked slowly at the dozen wands suddenly pointing at her. Many looked terrified, some defiant. Tom was closest to her and she shot him a fearful glance.  
'Do you mind lowering your wand?' she asked as politely as she could manage. Tom looked startled, before bowing to her. Many stowed their wands away, imitating his bow.

'Madam, I am so sorry. We just thought...' he started. Hermione smiled kindly and sighed. The old, tired wizard straightened up.  
'Of course, I am sorry to have startled you all. I was just going to Diagon Alley, actually. Did the wall combination change?'.  
'Yes it has, Madam. It is now the fourth brick in the second column from the top, followed by the seventh brick across in the seventh row.'  
'Thank you, Tom. By the way,' she added, thinking. 'Has the Weasleys been to Diagon Alley recently?'.  
Tom thought for a moment, before nodding. 'They went through here a little earlier.' Hermione beamed at him, hurrying to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. She tapped the bricks quickly, and waited patiently as they rearranged and re-shuffled into a large archway.

She was met by a very strange scene. A tall, blonde male was surrounded by a mass of people, all of whom's faces were contorted with fury. One man spat at the blonde male, who merely siphoned it off of his robes and tried to push past him. The man shoved him back into the middle of the crowd. The male audibly sighed, and turned to face in Hermione's direction, looking for a weakness in the circle.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione barely had time to register this fact, before the boy before her was Stunned from behind. The crowd began to laugh and close in on him.  
Hermione ran to him, splitting through the crowd easily. The man who had spat at him lunged at her.  
'If anyone's to kill him, it shall be me!' he screamed at her. She looked him in the eye, and watched his face fall. His voice changed from anger to silk and he dropped to his knees in front of her, almost resting his head on her feet. She gritted her teeth angrily, resisting the urge to kick the man in the face. Hermione Granger's once saintly patience had thinned considerably during the war.  
'This means absolutely nothing! You cannot, simply cannot, go cursing Death Eaters children as you please. Children! It isn't fair on them, they did nothing!' she screamed to the crowd. Many looked guilty, some angry. The man looked as if he would attack her again.  
'He was a Death Eater. He is branded!' he shouted at her, lunging at Malfoy and yanking up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark stood out from his pale skin. The man smiled triumphantly. She grabbed his arm and threw him away from Malfoy.  
'I know he is branded! I know it all! If you hadn't realised, sir, I am a member of the Golden Trio!' she said, voice rising. Malfoy stirred and she dropped to her knee's beside him.

He opened his grey eyes slowly, and they met the hazel ones before him. He gasped, before wincing and closing his eyes again.  
'Malfoy! What's the matter? Malfoy!' she whispered to him frantically. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.  
'If you're going to kill me, just do it quickly.'  
'What? I'm not going to kill anybody!' she said, indignantly. He opened his right eye cautisously.  
'Really?'  
'Yes.' she answered curtly, pulling him to a sitting position. His face fell suddenly, before gesturing behind her frantically. She turned, to be met by the man's fist. She winced and gasped in pain, before drawing her wand on him.  
'

_Locomotor Mortis!' _she said, and watched gleefully as the man's legs locked together.  
A moment later, approximately six Aurors surrounded them. Hermione dropped her wand immediately and Malfoy stood up, wincing.

'Mr Macmillan, I must insist you calm down.' a tall, middle-aged man said sternly, his lip curling slightly. 'Assaulting someone in the middle of Diagon Alley was very foolish.'  
Hermione snorted derisively. The Auror turned to her, smiling. Jonathan Dawlish. Naturally.

'I'm very sorry, Madam Granger. Would you like to press charges?' he asked sweetly, completely ignoring her companion. Hermione shook her head slightly, confused.

'He didn't do much to me. Only punched me.' she said, gesturing to her nose. Dawlish's smile faltered slightly. 'However, he stunned Malfoy from behind, when his back was turned. I suggest you get your facts straight.' she snapped. Dawlish's smile vanished, replaced with a frown.  
'Oh.' he said foolishly, still ignoring Malfoy. Hermione gave an irritated sigh and tapped her foot impatiently.

'Aren't you going to ask if he wants to press charges then, sir?' she asked innocently. Dawlish swallowed, finally looking at Malfoy, who shook his head immediately. The Auror nodded once and grabbed Macmillan by the arm, vanishing into thin air.

'Well, thank you Granger. I could've handled it myself though.' was Malfoy's response. Hermione scowled at him, before noticing her nose was bleeding and probably broken. She touched it gingerly and winced. Malfoy pointed his wand to her nose. She felt her nose freeze, then burn, and with a crack, it was healed.

'Thank you Malfoy, but I could've done it myself.' she said, echoing his words from a moment ago. Malfoy rose an eyebrow, and with a final curt nod, promptly Disapparated.


	6. Diagon Alley Part II - Madam Malkins

CHAPTER 6 - **Madam Malkins**

A/N: Erm, Hi. Sorry this took so long, over Christmas to March we were lambing at the farm. IN April - May we were calving. And recently one of our closest family friends was killed in a tractor. So sorry to neglect you all, but thank you for not hurling abuse my way or anything. XXX 3

Hermione stared at the spot he had just vanished from, annoyed with herself. Why hadn't she asked him how he found out where she lived? She sighed and brushed her hair from her face absent mindedly, before making her way into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

She was greeted by a very familiar face.

'Luna!' she cried happily. Luna grinned and wandered over to her, hugging her gently. Hermione smiled.  
'Been globetrotting recently?' Hermione asked her. Luna sighed.  
'No. Daddy and I have been trying to rebuild the house all summer.'  
'Oh, I'm sorry Luna. Why didn't you owl me? I would've happily helped.' Hermione said. Luna smiled dreamily.  
'Oh no, I wouldn't expect you to help it. It was Daddy's fault after all, buying a rogue Crumple Horned Snorkack. They're very angry and misunderstood creatures after all.' Hermione bit back a laugh, even though Luna was obviously completely serious.  
'Have you seen anyone recently? From school?' Hermione asked curiously. Luna nodded absent-mindedly.  
'Oh yes, Neville's been helping me and Daddy out fixing our house...' she trailed off and gasped. 'I shouldn't have told you that.'  
Hermione started to laugh, before ruffling Luna's hair fondly. 'Don't worry. I won't tell anyone!'

'Now, now, Miss Lovegood, a little more work a little less chatter, hm?' clucked Madam Malkin as she walked past, tutting slightly. Hermione smiled at Luna, who smiled serenely back, and passed her the robes.  
'Could you please lengthen these a little?' she asked Luna quickly. The blonde haired girl plucked her wand out from behind her ear and murmured something. Luna nodded, before laying the robes on the work table.  
'Go and have a look around, I'll be ten minutes. They have really nice dresses at the back of the shop.'  
Hermione grinned again, wandering through an aisle of the shop. Luna Lovegood always made people feel better.

Laughing was heard down the dress ailse, a woman's. A high pitched, very girly laugh. Hermione gritted her teeth. It reminded her of Dolores Umbridge's. She quickly turned her curly brunette hair into straight black hair, taking this precautionary measure.  
She took a deep, steady breath and rounded the corner, to go down the dress ailse. It couldn't be that toad after all. Toads don't wear dresses. She suddenly laughed at the image her mind had produced.

She turned to see it was not Umbridge at all. She gasped, air hitching in her throat, almost choking her.  
Lavender Brown was leant up against Ronald Weasley's legs, giggling stupidly. Ginny Weasley was admiring the selection of beautiful dresses with Harry Potter by her side, searching with her. Ginny turned and eyed Hermione warily, before turning away again. Lavender's face turned expectantly to Hermione too, one thin blonde eyebrow raised.

'Yes?' she asked rudely. Hermione stared, affronted. She flicked her wand upward and her hair sprung back into their waves, and the black dissolved, leaving her hair brunette again. Lavender pointedly looked to Ron, then Harry. Ron stared at her with a blank look on his face, one that turned to contempt.  
'I thought I smelled a Mudblood in here. Maybe we ought to leave.' he spat, standing up suddenly. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes.  
'Ron? What happened to you?' she whispered. Ron merely sneered, as did Ginny. Hermione walked towards Ron, but was stopped by Harry's hand on her shoulder. His eyes were blank, too.  
'Don't step towards him, Granger.' he said, clenching his jaw tightly. Ginny snarled at her, ramming the dress she was holding back on the rack. Lavender smiled innocently, though it was more of a smirk than anything.  
'Whats the matter with you guys? What have I done?' Hermione asked, close to tears. The others threw her a contemptuous look and proceeded to walk down the ailse, away from her. Hermione was almost in tears and she struggled to compose herself.

Luna returned her robes a minute later, and took the 5 Sickles and 3 Knuts offered and placed them in a box, muttering a charm when depositing it. She waved Hermione off cheerfully, though she did not get a response.

Outside of Madam Malkins, tears started in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, furious with herself, but they remained and one rolled down her cheek slowly. She bit her trembling bottom lip and rushed towards the Leaky Cauldron, barely watching where she was going. Hermione bumped into a tall, lean figure.

'Sorry…Mione!' George exclaimed, and a spark flickered in his eyes, before it dimmed again. He tried to smile, but couldn't manage more than a grimace and he pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her slender figure. Hermione let out a startled cry, before hugging him back fiercely. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

'C'mon. We'll go to the shop.' he said, slightly shakily.


End file.
